Mia
by Marievolo Kruriat
Summary: Yugi Moto se le declara a su mejor amiga Anzu Masaki, más esta lo rechaza pues esta enamorada del “otro Yugi” mou hitori no Boku . Yami decide castigarla por herir a su compañero aibou ¿Cuál es el castigo?


MIA

Basado en la cesión cero

Resumen:

Yugi Moto se le declara a su mejor amiga Anzu Masaki, más esta lo rechaza pues esta enamorada del "otro Yugi" (mou hitori no Boku). Yami decide castigarla por herir a su compañero (aibou) ¿Cuál es el castigo?

=-=-= Cambio de escena

-Diálogos-

-"Pensamientos"-

-/Platica de Yugi a su mou hitori no boku mentalmente/-

-//Platica de Yami a su aibou mentalmente//-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yugi Moto se encontraba destrozado, su amor secreto y mejor amiga lo rechazo; ahora no podía dejar de llorar su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, no soportaba el dolor, pero no creía justo el hecho de que ella lo hubiera rechazado, si él siempre la trato como una reina…

=-=-=-=Dentro del rompecabezas del milenio=-=-=-=

Yami no Yugi derramaba lágrimas, pero él no estaba triste, no lloraba sin razón alguna, ese dolor era de su Aibou.

Corre hasta la habitación mental del pequeño, al entrar se sorprende pues esta ha oscuras y a penas distingue al niño, se acerca lentamente y al llegar donde Yugi le toca el hombro.

-¿Yugi, que paso?- El estudiante lo voltea a ver con lágrimas en sus ojos violetas y susurra

-Me rechazó, aun si la amo tanto, ella me rechazó- las facciones del niño demuestran un odio mezclado con dolor- La odio tanto- Yami le dice hincándose para ver su violeta mirada

-¿Quién fue, Yugi?- su voz se escuchaba seria, algo molesta, mas jamás se mostraría violento con su aibou- me voy a deshacer de ella lo prometo, ahora dime quien fue

-Anzu, Masaki Anzu- contesta el peque, y el espíritu se sorprende

-"¿Anzu-chan? ¡Imposible, ella no!, pero se lo prometí a Yugi, no puedo defraudarlo"- Yami toma control absoluto del cuerpo y bloquea a Yugi- Tengo que hacerlo- susurra y se sale por la ventana del cuarto, pues son mas de las 8 de la noche, ni los padres ni el abuelo de Yugi lo dejarían salir.

Recorre el camino hasta la casa de Anzu a paso rápido, al llegar sube hasta la planta alta y entra por una ventana entre abierta, sonríe es el cuarto de la celeste, prende la luz y espera pues no esta dentro, toma asiento en la cama con un cobertor rosa pastel .

=-=-=-=-=-=En el baño de la residencia Masaki=-=-=-=-=-=

Anzu se colocaba un toalla color rosa pálido para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo era corta, un poco arriba de sus pechos y por debajo de su trasero, no se preocupa por ello estaría cinco días sola en la casa, ella suspira

-"Yugi, lo siento tanto pero yo estoy enamorada de tu 'otro yo'"-ella sale del baño rumbo a su cuarto y abre la puerta, una brisa fría la toca- es cierto no cerré la ventana- susurra pero se detiene al ver a Yugi en su cama viéndola con una mirada tan lujuriosa que la espanta- ¿Yugi que haces aquí?- le pregunta y el niega con la cabeza

-Yugi esta dormido ya- su voz tan masculina y sensual, era el otro Yugi- Soy Yami y vengo a castigar a cierta niña mala- le explica levantándose y cerrando la ventana con seguro- hace frio- aclara al ver la confundida mirada de la chica

-No comprendo bien ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta un poco molesta

-Ya te lo dije, queridita- el tono tan frio y maligno que utiliza, su mirar demoniaco y su sonrisa sádica son suficiente para darle un mal presentimiento a la chica, algo malo le iba pasar, él la iba a lastimar

-¿Qué quieres, Yami?- Anzu se comporta al defensiva y el se le acerca, ve como estira una de sus manos hasta colocarla en su mejilla, su toque le provoca un escalofrió, su mano estaba helada entonces él la separa un poco de su mejilla y después le da una bofetada con la misma mano, con tal fuerza que la tira al suelo y la aleja de la puerta.

-No me gusta repetir, querida- Yami cierra con seguro la puerta y la ve tocar la mejilla afectada mientras lágrimas corren por sus pálidas mejillas, la observa fijamente. La caída provoco que la toalla se subiera de la parte de abajo y podía apreciar, no solo las torneadas piernas, sino también parte de sus glúteos, la posición de los brazos de Anzu causo que sus pechos se juntaran dándole un aspecto tan vulnerable.

Se le acerca y le aparta la mano de la cara, ella lo ve asustada

-¿Qué te hice?- le pregunta mientras lanza leves sollozos, Yami no contesta, lo único que hace es unir sus labios en un beso violento, provocando el quejido de Anzu, él muerde sus labios, ella sin pensar le permite entrar en su boca y Yami recorre esa cavidad hasta estar satisfecho por el beso, después se separa y la ve sin expresión en el rostro, realmente no quería hacerle daño, mas se lo prometió a Yugi y no rompería su promesa.

L a obliga a levantarse tomándola de su brazo sin importarle si la lastimaba después la dirige a la cama y la tumba sobre ella. Anzu se intenta levantar pero coloca su rodilla rápidamente en el vientre de la chica y la entierra provocándole un grito de dolor.

-Cállate- se inclina y le empieza a besar, lamer y morder su blanco cuello, su mano derecha toma las de Anzu y las pone sobre su cabeza, ella lloraba y gritaba que la dejara ir- Maldita, ya cállate- le suelta una bofetada con su mano libre y le parte el labio. Con esa misma mano toma la pijama de Anzu de debajo de la almohada y amarra sus manos

-¡Déjame, suéltame, déjame, déjame!- gritaba Anzu al verlo quitarse la chaqueta y su ceñida camisa negra, antes de que pueda continuar gritando él la besa y mueve su pierna del vientre de la chica hasta colocarla entre las blancas piernas y no la deja besar a pesar de que no le corresponde la chica. Con otros movimientos coloca las piernas de la celeste a los lados de sus caderas y se empieza a quitar el pantalón y el bóxer; lo logra quedando desnudo entre las piernas de Anzu y empieza a acariciarle los muslos ascendiendo a las caderas, le abre la toalla y separa sus labios para empezar un camino a los senos.

-Por favor no lo hagas- las suplica de Anzu logran excitarlo mas de lo que ya estaba, Yami muerde el pezón del seno izquierdo y la mano acaricia el seno derecho, al terminar con ambos seno, sube al cuello donde muerde hasta sacarle sangre, el sabor a hierro lo provoca a seguir mordiéndola, la chica se retorcía debajo de él, sus quejidos, sus gritos, sus sollozos, no podía dejarse ablandar, tenía que vengar a Yugi, tenía que hacerlo, quisiera dañarla o no.

-No- la voz de Anzu se quebró totalmente al sentir que Yami se colocaba en posición para la penetración-no- Yami le bese en la boca, bloqueando cualquier sonido que saliera de esta.

Sino fuera porque el beso impedía salir sonidos de los labios de Anzu, el grito que se hubiera escuchado salir de ella cuando Yami robo su inocencia, hubiera despertado a todo el pueblo de Domino, su cuerpo temblaba se sentía como si la partieran en dos, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules sin ninguna intensión de detenerse, Yami empezó el vaivén rápidamente, pues él sentía muy placentero el estar dentro de ella.

Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y fuertes, Anzu solo quería que eso acabara y que él la dejara en paz, Yami deseaba que el acto durara para siempre, el orgasmo llevo a Yami a dejar el beso en que estaban para gemir, tan ronco y fuerte, mientras su semilla se quedaba dentro de Anzu, se queda quieto sobre ella, escuchando como llora, se siente mal pero rápidamente elimina esa emoción.

-No te dejare tan fácilmente, querida Anzu- le dice mientras sale de ella, y desamarra sus brazos, al separarse de ella, lo único que Anzu hace es abrasarse en busca de protección en ella misma, Yami la ve tan frágil que desea abrazarla y pedirle disculpas desde el fondo de su corazón, vuelve a desechar la idea- Esto no acaba así, Anzu, recuérdalo eres MIA- resalta la palabra, mientras se viste y con la magia del rompecabezas, crea una barrera alrededor de la casa en la cual solo él puede entrar y salir.

=-=-=-=Casa de Yugi, día siguiente=-=-=-=

Yugi despierta algo cansado tuvo el sueño mas extraño de todos, pues se vio a si mismo un poco mayor con ojos rojos consolarse, el le decía que iba a deshacerse de Anzu por dañarlo, pero no lo creía posible, ya que fue un sueño.

Yugi llega a la escuela solo, como lo esperaba pues desde que se declaro y fue rechazado era imposible que ella y él pudieran estar cómodos en el mismo lugar por un largo tiempo, suspira

-"Creo que perdí a mi mejor amiga"- piensa con tristeza

-//No lo creo, Yugi//- contesta una voz en su cabeza mientras entra al edificio, Yugi se espanta

-/¿Quién eres?/- pregunta sin saber muy bien por que

-//Un amigo//- contesta la voz y luego desaparece, Yugi llega a su salón y ve a Jonouchi Kazuya y a Honda Hiroto esperándolo

-Ohayo, Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun- los chicos se le acercan y Jonouchi lo toma del cuello de la camisa

-Yo, Yugi- le contesta el rubio

-Ohayo, Yugi- contesta el castaño serio- ¿sabes donde esta Anzu?- le pregunta sin rodeos y el pequeño niega con la cabeza- esto me esta preocupando

-¿Qué sucede, Honda-kun?- le pregunta preocupado por Anzu

-Es que hoy pase por su casa para venir con ella y de pasó contigo, mas estuve tocando y no abrió, recuerda que estará solo por otro cuatro días y ya sabes con…-Jonouchi lo interrumpe

-Con lo buena que esta, cualquier hombre querría romper algunas reglas para estar con ella por lo menos una vez- Yugi y Honda lo ven alarmados- oigan es cierto- se defiende, después se acerca una muchacha de cabellos morados largos, con su celular en la mano

-No contesta- le dice a Honda con una mirada triste

-No te preocupes, Miho-chan, cuando termine la escuela iremos a verla, quizás este enferma- le anima Honda y de paso intenta convencerse a si mismo

-Si- le sonríe levemente y todos toman asiento al llegar el profesor.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Fin de l primer capitulo

Esta idea me vino rondando desde que vi esta temporada, que para mi gusto esta mejor que la de Dual Monster

El nombre de esta parte de la serie es Shadow games y se basa mas en cualquier tipo de juego, el juego de monstros es solo secundario, aunque se menciona a Zork desde aquí, y es mas violento

Yami es inconsciente del daño que provoca y es más malvado, pero esta buena la serie, sería basada en los primeros volúmenes del manga, sino me equivoco.

Bueno haber si pronto subo el siguiente capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado.

Bye bye


End file.
